


Hi Honey!

by Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, hi honey, holotape, synth shaun doesn't know he's a synth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout/pseuds/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout
Summary: Synth Shaun find's the Hi Honey Holotape that Sole had hidden from him





	

Shaun had returned home to Sanctuary with Sole after the explosion that was once the Institute- something that Sole would frequently remind Shaun was a bad place, and that he shouldn’t feel bad considering that he had once lived there.

He and Sole had taken the pre-war home that Sole had once lived in before the bombs had dropped. Sole had taken their own room, leaving Shaun to have the room he would have had when he was a baby. The cot had been replaced by a cranky old single bed, and numerous shelves and chests of drawers had been built, places for Shaun to keep his things that he owned and created.

One shelf was full of the things that Sole had been collecting as they travelled throughout the Commonwealth, before they had found Shaun. A small toy alien, a toy lorry with Nuka-Cola printed along the side, a teddy bear sat tall watching over the room, a rocket ship toy that squeaked when you squeezed it. Some wooden blocks that spelt out his name.

The houses throughout Sanctuary had been rebuilt. Sure, it wasn’t to pre-war standards, but all the houses that stood as accommodation had front (and back) doors that locked, makeshift doors inside the house and a somewhat working plumbing system, meaning that the toilets and showers worked, with hot water running through the taps.

Shaun liked his house. Sure, it wasn’t as clean as the Institute, and the food above ground didn’t taste as nice and fresh as the foods he had once tasted. But he had more freedom above ground, and he had his parent there for him every step of the way.

Sole would usually have told Shaun not to stay out of their room- but they thought it was a little pointless, seeing as there was nothing that they needed to hide from the young boy. Accept from the small old shoebox, filled with things so personal to Sole that they hadn’t even showed Codsworth. Pictures of Nate and Nora’s wedding, of the first ultrasound of Shaun when he had been in his mother’s womb. The ring that Sole had to prize off their dead spouses finger- and the ring that accompanied it, to special to have been split up. An old holotape, that had clearly been well played.

Small hands grasped the holotape, before quickly sprinting from the room, running to his own and hiding the small orange holotape safely under his pillow. He’d have to ask Sole to borrow their pipboy, and then he’ll be able to listen to the treasure that hid within the holotape.

That night, when the sun had fallen behind the rocky overpass that lead up to the Vault, Shaun had gone and found Sole, begging them to borrow the pipboy that rarely left their arm. Sole was too busy to ask Shaun why they needed it, just handing it over to the boy- they were too busy trying to find new trade routes, one that wouldn’t take as long and would bypass a highly radiated area.

Pushing the holotape into the Pipboy, Shaun was disappointed to find that the holotape was just filled with static. He almost turned it off, before a small voice came from the speaker. Hastily, Shaun rushed to turn the sound up.

_“Oops, haha. Keep those little fingers away… Ah, there we go. Just say it, right there, right there, go ahead. Ah, Yay! Hi Honey, listen…”_  
Shaun listened carefully, wondering what he was listening too. It wasn’t any of Sole’s friends or companions, or anyone that lived within Sanctuary- he was sure of it. Who’s voice was this he was listening too, Shaun wondered.

_“I don’t think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother/father you are. But we’re going to anyway. You are kind… and loving, and funny… That’s right… and so patient. So patient… Patience of a saint, as your mother used to say.”_  
So it was Shaun’s missing parent. The one that he’d never met. Sole had promised him that they would tell him all about them, when he was old enough to understand what had truly happened. He’d briefly wondered who the baby in the holotape was- but it didn’t take too long for him to realise it was him, when he was a baby. Him with his missing parent.

_“Look, with Shaun and us all being together… It’s been an amazing year, but even so, I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes sure….”_  
Shaun scoffed. Changes. You could say that again, a hundred times over. The changed being the war and the bombs falling and losing their spouse.  
 _“Things that we’ll need to adjust to. I’ll/You’ll rejoin the civilian workforce, you’ll/I’ll shake the dust of the law degree.”_

_“But everything we do, no matter how hard, we’ll do it for our family”_  
Shaun wished that he could have met his other parent. He was more than happy that he got to have one, but it was clear that his mother and father had loved each other very much- it was a shame that they’d been split up in the most permanent way.

_“Now say goodbye Shaun. Bye bye, say bye bye”_  
Bye, a small voice echoed in the back of Shaun’s mind. Bye bye.

_“Bye honey, we love you!”_  
Shaun played the holotape at least twice more. Questions began popping up in his mind, everything from what had happened to his parent to mean that they weren’t currently with them, to the weather on the day that his mother and father had gotten married.  
Just as the holotape came to an end once again, Shaun heard a sniffle come from behind him. He quickly spun around, pushing buttons on the Pipboy, which just made the holotape start from the beginning again and again.

“That’s your mother/father Shaun. They would have been so proud” Sole said after a short silence. Sole gestured to Shaun for him to follow them, and the pair walked into Sole’s bedroom. Shaun sat in the middle of Sole’s comfortable bed, with Sole pulling the small box out from under the bed, and started from the beginning. The very first picture of Nate and Nora together, from before they were in a relationship- before they were married- before Shaun had come along.  
And Sole began to tell Shaun everything.


End file.
